<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal instinct by a_lucky_star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773149">Animal instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star'>a_lucky_star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Predator/Prey, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Smut, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While submitting to his own non-human side, Johannes sees the chance to personally experience a ghoul's heat with the most dangerous kind of all, a fire ghoul.<br/>Will it be worth the pain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Johannes Eckerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A B-day gift for one of my besties who is into Avatar &lt;3 hope you like it Ro!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Copia walked down the clergy's corridors with a tight pace as he was informed his visit had arrived. Of course the sister that informed him also offered herself to welcome the man herself so Copia could continue his paperwork with no interruptions, but since it was a personal visit the Papa quickly rejected the offer and headed to open the door himself.</p><p>The dark Pope didn't want to run around the church since it'll just make him look silly, so he kept it more as a very fast walk, to keep his pride.<br/>
He passed the various windows on the corridor next to the garden and glaced at the gloomy sky, the delicious smell of upcoming rain filled his lungs and made exhale ecstatically, what a nice evening to spend with his long no see partner.</p><p>Soon enough, Copia arrived to the main entrance of the clergy to quickly open the oversized wooden doors.</p><p>"Oh lord, finally!"<br/>
An exaggerated yet joyful voice received him from outside.</p><p>"A little wait won't kill you, my friend"<br/>
Copia laughed and received the well dressed clown with a polite hand inviting him inside.</p><p>Johannes stepped inside with his long black coat, hat and his elegant cane.</p><p>"Who knows"<br/>
The tall man said playfully as he fixed his clothes, Copia palmed his shoulder tenderly.</p><p>"Long time no see, Johannes"</p><p>"Long time no see indeed Cardinal -" Johannes quickly glanced at his mate's face paint "- or must I say Papa" he grinned wickedly.</p><p>"Call me whatever you want, now" Copia raised his other hand "What do you think if we go for a walk?" </p><p>The two man now walked around the church, chatting and updating each other on their projects, life and ambitions, as well as just having the good old chats they used to have.<br/>
On the middle of their conversation Copia offered to show him some places of the church the clown hadn't visit before, and he excitedly accepted the invitation as they now headed through the stairs to the ghoul's quarters.</p><p>As soon as they steeped inside the ghoul's common place Aether and Swiss, who were the only ones hanging around the place, looked at them surprised with the unknown face.</p><p>"Good evening my precious ghouls! I've brought a friend with me, as you might have notice already" Copia said, his voice filled with joy and energy.</p><p>"Hello Papa, and hello Mister"<br/>
Aether greeted them bowing politely.</p><p>"Good 'evening"<br/>
Swiss said with a simple head bow.</p><p>"Hi little creatures"<br/>
Johannes saluted them with a playful tone as he moved his cane around "Don't mind me, I'm just looking around!" He tried his best to not stare at them too much, although he really wished to have a good look at them since he was extremely curious of the clergy's creatures.</p><p>"You've heard him"<br/>
Copia reassured the ghouls as he guided Johannes down the room's hallway.</p><p>Aether and Swiss looked at each other as they both thought how much of an inopportune time it was for a stranger's visit, and Aether quickly followed behind the two man.</p><p>"Oh! Something smells here!"<br/>
Johannes said with a sharp inhale and a pleasant sound of satisfaction.</p><p>"Huh? Like food or...?"<br/>
Copia inhaled as well but couldn't smell the scent that was clearly reaching his mate.</p><p>"No no, not food... something stronger and... better"<br/>
The mysterious scent sent shivers down Johannes's spine every time he smelled it, it somehow made his mouth water and his heart accelerate excitedly.</p><p>They continued walking until they reached the end of the hallway, where Johannes followed the smell to a locked door room.</p><p>"Right here... what's this room?"</p><p>Several sounds of growls and bumps echoed inside the room.</p><p>"Oh that's just my fire ghoul's room...-" Copia stepped closer to examine the lock on the door "- although I'm not sure why it's locked..."</p><p>"Papa" Aether finally catched up with the two "about that, Dewdrop is on uhm... that time of the year"</p><p>It took Copia a moment before he realized what Aeth ment "Oh! His heat has arrived, kudos for locking him early... we don't want any more incidents since last time's heat"</p><p>"What's all that about?"<br/>
Johannes purred while rutting the side of his head against the wooden door, clearly enjoying the strong smell of the pheromones slipping from inside the room.</p><p>"A sister of sin got hunted down and severally harmed and the heat spread all around the church reaching almost every ghoul.<br/>
Fire ghouls on heat are way too dangerous to be let around the clergy, close to such weak creatures as humans"<br/>
Copia patted the lock and looked at Johannes.<br/>
"I'll have to make the personal aware of the situation, as part of the protocol, you can wait here my friend, it won't take too long, so make yourself confortable or grab a drink, whatever you want really"</p><p>Copia begun walking but stopped next to the strong ghoul.<br/>
"And Aether, Johannes is a good friend of mine, so don't worry and treat him just as you would treat me... I'll be back on a second" Copia patted his shoulder and continued walking.</p><p>"Yes Papa" Aether reassured him as he left, an awkward silence now surrounded the ghoul and the clown. Aeth stood with his arms crossed, lightly wagging his tail from side to side as he examined the man, Johannes's curiosity peaked as he intensely stared at the ghoul's tail, dragging his sight up his body to awkwardly catch eyes with him.</p><p>"So... you come here often?"<br/>
Johannes joked to break the tense silence.</p><p>Aether laughed "I'll be over at the common place, you can join us and get confortable"</p><p>"Uhhh... I'll be over there on a minute"</p><p>The quintessence ghoul stood there for a moment, he could sense the mischievousness of the skinny man standing a little way too close to the locked door, but decided not to intervene since it was a good friend of Papa and quickly turned around and walked to the common hall.</p><p>As soon as he lost sight of the ghoul Johannes begun looking around, quickly drawing his attention to a small piece of furniture with a big metal ring filled with of keys. A toothy grin grew on the clown's face as he reached for them and immediately started trying each key on the lock, deeply inhaling against the door every now and then, the scent felt so good, he wanted it so bad.</p><p>With just a couple left to try the sudden sound of nextdoor opening made him freeze.<br/>
Rain, who opened the door, froze as well, stunned by whatever he was seeing, he locked eyes with Johannes completely confused on who this man was and what was he doing, then he noticed the key inside the lock.</p><p>"...S-sir?...<br/>
..You shouldn't-"</p><p>"Ohh don't worry lil guy, I'm just a little curious, you know? It'll be just a quick peek and that's it!"<br/>
Johannes's confident and teatrical way of speaking distracted Rain while he finally unlocked the lock and placed it aside.</p><p>"But... B-but sir y-you can't-"<br/>
The ghoul's courage wasn't enough to stop the clown in time as it quickly opened the door and slipped inside the room, closing it behind him.</p><p>Johannes quickly leaned back against the door, smiling with the triumph of his little mischief and laughing, he looked around the torn apart room, admiring the chaos, torn curtains, deeply scratched furniture, bed frame and even the walls, whoever was the responsable of it, he wanted to meet them.</p><p>He deeply inhaled and sighed pleasurably, the surrounding scent made his head fly and need more of it, but he didn't seem to find the source of it. He stepped forward a little, looking around curiously.</p><p>"Huh... I could swear I heard some-"<br/>
Suddenly, a heavy weight jumped right on top of him, throwing him hard against the floor, his staff and hat rolled away. His face bounced as it hit against the wooden floor.</p><p>"Ahg! Fuck!" The clown hissed with pain and laughed as he tried to lift his body up with his arms, but whatever threw him quickly accommodated on top of his back and pulled from his wrists to make his body fall again.</p><p>"You piece of shit!"<br/>
Johannes grunted, he could feel the ghoul's heavy breathing against his ear, and his hellish temperature against his body. Dewdrop pinned him down with all his weight and strength and immediately begun rutting his erection against the man's rear while desperately nuzzling the back of his neck, his tail curled around one of the man's legs.</p><p>This unceremonious presentation annoyed Johannes, who now laughed distressed and tried to fight the ghoul and get it off him, the clown had immense strength as himself wasn't completely human, but the heat gifted the ghoul with more than enough strength to counter him and maintain him restrained.</p><p>"You mother fucking-!"<br/>
Dewdrop's abnormally longue and hot tongue licked all the back of Johannes's neck, only to suddenly bite down on it with his powerful jaws, marking the pale skin.</p><p>"Aahg! Fuck!"<br/>
Johannes's body twisted as Dewdrop's sharp claws roamed down the sides of his body to grab the waist of his pants. Aware of the ghoul's intentions Johannes twisted harder, pushing Dew's body away only for the ghoul to quickly reposition himself on top of him once more, this time with a beastly growl, warning the man of how much his resistance was annoying him.</p><p>Furiously, Dewdrop pulled the clown's pants down with enough strength to make his suspenders plug off.<br/>
"Get off me you fucking creature!"<br/>
He hit back with one of his elbows, punching the side of the ghoul's body and forcing a growl out of him.<br/>
Dewdrop bit down with his sharp teeth on Johannes shoulder, earning a pain driven moan from the clown in return. His claws quickly torn his underwear apart, with pure desperation the fire ghoul begun rutting his already rock hard cock against Johannes's ass, slicking it with precum as he tried to find the way between his cheeks.</p><p>Refusing to let the nasty creature use him like a mating toy, Johannes catched the ghoul's wagging tail on his hand to roughly pull from it, Dewdrop cried out like a hurt animal and tensed, pulling his tail away to replace his cry with an angry growl as his claws now deeply scratched the clown's body.<br/>
The sudden pain forced his hips up as he twisted and hissed, Dew's claws grabbed his now lifted up hips and he unceremoniously penetrated the clown.</p><p>"Fuuuck yesss!"<br/>
Dewdrop growled with pleasure against his ear.</p><p>"Y-you f-fucking-!"<br/>
The clown hissed and pressed his teeth together, the burn of the quick stretch made his body tense.<br/>
As soon as he made his way inside Dewdrop begun thrusting fast and desperate, not caring about the dryness or the pain of it, he was way too lost on his heat, on his aching need to fuck anything he could.</p><p>"Finally a hole to fuck"<br/>
The ghoul whispered breathlessly, one of his claws traveled through the clown's dirty hair to grab his scalp, burying his nails on his skin, while the other claw sunk on the wooden floor for support.</p><p>Johannes pressed his eyes shut and groaned annoyed, the intense heat emanating from the ghoul made him profusely sweat and his paint started to smear a little, it felt like hugging a fireplace, it felt specially weird on his insides, his ass was fucking burning.<br/>
He could see from the side how the ghoul panted some sort of steam or smoke out of his indistinguishable mouth and nostrils, almost as if there was a legit flame inside him.</p><p>"Y-you freak"<br/>
He whispered with nothing other than disgusting towards the ghoul.<br/>
Dewdrop growled and begun thrusting harder, slamming himself against his ass as his long tongue slipped out, slowly licking the side of Johannes's face.</p><p>"Uhg!"<br/>
The clown tried to move his face away but the grip on his scalp held him in place and forced him to look at the dominant creature. Dewdrop's dilated blue eyes locked with Johannes's as his tongue now forced his way inside the man's mouth. Johannes didn't fight it further than just pressing his lips together with no result, their lips barely brushed each other.<br/>
His eyes stared deep into the ghoul's as the abnormally hot tongue explored his mouth, it wasn't a kiss, it was simply an animal tasting as much of him as he could, and as weird as it felt it sent a spark down Johannes's spine, he glanced down at the creature's sharp teeth showing menacingly and panted.</p><p>The pace of Dewdrop's hips tightened as he fucked fast and desperate, his tongue popped out of the clown's mouth to now press his lips against his ear and growl into it.<br/>
"I like your taste, clownfuck"<br/>
He accentuated it with a deep exhale of steam and immediately bit deep onto his other shoulder, tasting the blood dripping out of the wound, the rusty taste and smell of blood pushed him into a frenzy state making the already hard pounding turn into a more violent one.</p><p>Johannes groaned as his eyes rolled back and a shaky scream slipped through his teeth, a spark of anger traveled his body and he tried once more to lift up, but his arms trembled and the claws on his scalp buried deeper, breaking trough his skin and pushing him down. The clown groaned labored with every pound, the heat had become hellish and the pheromone scented smell was now drowning him, making his head dizzy, and he hated to admit it but it was actually making him enjoy what was going on.<br/>
Dewdrop's claws quickly moved and grabbed onto the man's chest and abdomen, sinking his nails deeply on his skin while he fucked him on a frantic pace, forcing whines and hisses out of the fighting clown.</p><p>He desperately licked and sucked the fresh wound on the man's shoulder and pulled back to speak right against his ear.<br/>
"I'mma fill you with my seed, and you'll fucking love it"</p><p>His sharp teeth brushed against the skin as he spoke and immediately he sunk his teeth once again on his meat, this time on Johannes's nape. The stinging pain of the ghoul's powerful jaws and sharp teeth made his body shake as the top half trembled down submissively against the floor.</p><p>"F-fuu-.. f-fuck you! Hng!"<br/>
The clown spoked breathlessly and annoyed with a nervous laughter at the end.</p><p>Dewdrop seemed to respond, but whatever he said got muffled by the tight bite he maintained, coming out as just panting and growling. His tail whipped in the air as his balls and groin now slapped hard against Johannes's rear. At this point the pounding was senselessly frantic and violent, fucking like a rabbit chasing his own orgasm, animalistic growls escaped his mouth, each time sounding less human-like and more intimidating.</p><p>The thrusts suddenly sharpened only to push deeper, a guttural growl slipped trough the bite as well as lots of steam as Dewdrop tensed, spilling all his hot cum inside the clown. Johannes loudly whined, it was so hot he felt a burn on his insides, he gasped expecting a moment of peace after the ghoul orgasmed, but as soon as he finished ejaculating he resumed the pounding.<br/>
'Of course' he thought, the heat won't let him stop so easily.</p><p>Johannes whines faded into annoyed growls, the forced position was making his body hurt and he didn't expect the ghoul to care about it, as he continued the frantic pounding moaning loudly. He released the bite, earning a relieved sigh from the man, as his claws slid through all his body, scratching it deeply and breaking the skin, leaving a trail of bleeding open wounds on the way, while the ghoul's chin rested on his shoulder, moaning and panting like a beast.</p><p>Johannes tensed against the claws, he was glad his pain tolerance was higher than human's and that he somewhat enjoyed pain, he couldn't help but imagine how the poor assaulted sister of sin would have even endured such pain, but he quickly shaked these dark thoughts out of his head as he noticed he was hard and leaking, he felt disgusted with himself.</p><p>"L-lord! You motherfucker!"<br/>
Johannes cursed the creature senselessly.</p><p>"You're getting off to this, you fucking degenerate" Dewdrop chuckled maliciously and growled with a raspy out of breath voice "You're as much of an animal as I am"</p><p>"F-fuuuuu- shut the fuck up!"<br/>
Johannes spoke when one of Dewdrop's claws grabbed him by the jaw, sinking his claws on his cheeks and making him face him. Johannes groaned in pain and pleasure and looked at the ghoul. The steam coming out of the ghoul's mouth hit against his face, making his paint moist. Dewdrop growled like a beast as he stared deep into the man's eyes.<br/>
This aroused Johannes, he bit his lip and feeling a bit more confident he tried to move once more, but Dewdrop quickly snapped at his face, making the clown jolt back escaping the sharp teeth with a frightened whine.</p><p>Dew immediately sunk his teeth on the fresh bite marks of his shoulder, making Johannes cry out in pain. His arms now hugged all of the clown's body, pressing it tight against his own as he pushed the frantic pounding to a violent pace. Johannes groaned with every movement, the pain sent a wave of anger over all his body.</p><p>The ghoul's tail twisted desperately, moaning on the bite as his hips sharpened once more. Several moans and growls slipped trough the bite right before a beastly growl took over. He tensed as he reached his orgasm once more, a couple of oversensitive gasps forced Dew to release the bite when he suddenly felt a knot forming without warning.</p><p>"Y-yes! Fuck yess! Fucking s-sweet knot, ohh S-satan y-YESSSS!!"<br/>
Dewdrop moaned and whimpered as his eyes rolled back with the frenzy of the overwhelming sensitivity.</p><p>Johannes tensed and moaned at the invasive sensation of something growing inside him, something hot stretching him even further, it made him twist and whimper desperately. The ghoul's legs trembled as his body involuntarily tried to keep thrusting but the knot made it painful for both him and the clown. They whined everytime Dew tried to move.</p><p>Spasming with his overdriven senses Dew's head fell against Johannes's shoulder, drooling and out of breath, mumbling in between pants completely lost on his pleasure.<br/>
"Y-yess, t-take it, take my knot, f-fucking whore"<br/>
Johannes looked at him, the knot pulled from his insides with the slightest movement, forcing whines and hisses out of both. He noticed the ghoul's lost eyes and his trembling body, clearly weak from the last orgasm, and he knew if he was going to do something this was the time, as it was a matter of minutes before the ghoul recovered his senses and just continued using him like a hole.</p><p>With all his strength Johannes straightened up to sit on his legs, Dewdrop's numb body followed his as his weak arms hugged him. He grabbed the ghoul's hands and moved them away, freeing from the tight hug, and as soon as he stretched Dew's body fell on his back, a small growl and steam escaped his mouth with the impact, but he was still too stunned to react.</p><p>Johannes peeked back over his shoulder, the next problem would be the knot, if he waited for it to shrink away it may already be too late for him so, annoyed by this, the man grabbed the base of Dewdrop's cock and breathed, taking courage before quickly pulling his body up.</p><p>He swallowed a scream when the knot popped out, still swollen and throbbing in all it's glory.<br/>
Dewdrop on the other hand let out a high pitched and shaky whimper like a hurt animal, his claws sunk on the carpet on the sides as he arched back and trembled, his eyes lost in the back of his head.</p><p>The man's legs trembled as he stood up, his knees hurt by the forced position and heavy weight, he reached for his cane and turned around to look the the ghoul on the floor. Dewdrop was humping the air like a needy animal, as his knot had almost diminished completely. Johannes gave him a disgusted look from above, such an inferior creature, so ordinary and dirty, bold enough to use him like he did, the idea infuriated him as he clenched his fist on the cane and frowned, completely ignoring the fact that he got himself into this mess by submitting to his own animal urges.</p><p>Dewdrop's gaze reappeared to focus on Johannes's eyes, only for the aching need to rush back onto his body, he wanted him again, but as he tried to lift up Johannes pressed the tip of the cane against his chest to quickly push his body back against the carpet. Dewdrop growled and grabbed the staff, looking at the man with his lustful dilated eyes and continuing to hump against nothing.</p><p>Johannes made sure to keep the cane well pressed against the ghoul, he knew the kind of strength the creature had and wasn't expecting it to just submit under a fancy stick of wood. He walked closer, eyeing his body up and down.</p><p>"You disgusting animal"<br/>
His attention was drawn by the twisting tail, and he reached to step on the tip with his heavy leather boot, forcing a whimper out of Dew as his body twisted on a distressed manner.</p><p>A big sadistic grin formed on Johannes's face as he laughed at the ghoul. Suddenly, Dewdrop tried to pull up again, but Johannes's immediately moved the cane to smack his thigh reprimanding him, Dew yelped and growled, liking the stinging pain, and he immediately backed down and stayed on the floor, groaning and twisting.</p><p>"You want more eh? You want to fuck more and more like the ordinary beast from hell you are, don't you?"<br/>
The clown's voice was filled with disgust and a little of enthusiasm.</p><p>Dewdrop nodded desperately as he panted.<br/>
"I wanna mate, I need to mate, I need it"<br/>
He spoked breathlessly.</p><p>"Oh I'll fucking give it to you"<br/>
Johannes brushed the tip of the cane trough the side of the skinny ghoul's body before hitting him once more, earning a half scream half moan from Dew.</p><p>"Up."<br/>
He ordered.</p><p>Dewdrop dragged his body up, as soon as he straightened he walked towards the clown with the intention of grabbing him again, but Johannes's kept the cane between them, pushing the ghoul's chest with it.</p><p>"Away from me."<br/>
Johannes warned him.<br/>
Dewdrop, kept trying to approach him, as much as he liked the sub dom play his head was way too lost on the heat, on a primal state, he didn't care about playing around, he wanted to fuck some guts out, now. He quickly dodged the cane and rushed towards the clown, but Johannes's quickly grabbed the staff with both hands on a defensive position, as soon as Dewdrop got to him he grabbed the cane, uncontrollably panting steam against the man's face and tightening the grip, deeply scratching the cane with his claws.<br/>
Immediately, Johannes begun walking forward, forcing Dewdrop to back up until he bumped the back of his legs against the bed frame, Johannes pushed harder making the ghoul fall on his back in the messy bed and quickly accommodated on top of him, pressing the cane against his throat.</p><p>"You bastard need to be put on your place"<br/>
The cane pressed tighter as Johannes moved in between the ghoul's legs.<br/>
Dewdrop fought a little, twisting from side to side until he felt the cane free his neck and Johannes's hands grabbing the back of his knees. A primal switch on his heated head suddenly switched and he begun desperately rutting his ass against the clown's already hard cock.</p><p>"Hell fuck me, pleeease fuck me, fuck my brains out, mate with me, fuck fuck please!"<br/>
The ghoul pleaded within groans as he clenched his fists on the sides, grabbing tightly onto the covers. Johannes's eyes widened in confusion as the sudden switch took him off guard, it must be an instinctive reaction from the heat, he thought.</p><p>Dewdrop pushed himself closer against the cock, hugging the man's hips with his legs as he continued rutting himself into his erection, he bit his lip and continued mumbling his pleads.</p><p>"Fuuuuck, fuck me, come ooon, fuck my tight ass and fill me with all your hot jizz, I want it all inside, pleaaaase!"<br/>
He groaned and almost whimpered with the desperate need. A perverted grin now formed in Johannes's features as he begun thrusting against the ghoul's ass, rubbing his erection between his buttocks and against his tight entrance. The ghoul's claws sunk on the fabric while he panted and whined, twisting his tail with anticipation.</p><p>"Don't fucking tease me and fuck me already"<br/>
Dew growled annoyed, almost as a threat as he showed his sharp teeth menacingly.</p><p>"Whatever you say"<br/>
Johannes shrugged and positioned himself to suddenly penetrate the ghoul in one quick movement, he made sure it was rough and dry as a sort of punishment to the creature. His smile grew even bigger with the sound Dewdrop hissing and whining distressed, and he moaned to the tight sensation of the ghoul's incredibly hot insides, it did actually feel like a burning fire inside.</p><p>Dewdrop tensed for a moment, but immediately his body resumed the desperate movements as he humped the air once more. Johannes started pounding hard and rough, tightening the grip behind Dew's knees and spreading his legs further, he bit his lip panting trough his nose and moaning every now and then.</p><p>The ghoul's head tilted back panting and moaning heavily, his claws begun tearing apart the fabric of the covers as he hugged his hips tighter with his legs, forcing the clown deeper inside. His tail wagged hitting against the bed.</p><p>"Y-yeah! fuck me, f-fuck me in the ass, I want it deep inside come on!, mate with me!"<br/>
The creature moaned completely lost on his pleasure and need for more, making Johannes laugh at his desperation.</p><p>"Look at you, going from a sex offender to a needy bitch in the blink of an eye"<br/>
He moved his hands to grab Dew's hips, pounding harder and deeper, slamming his groin against the ghoul's ass as he leaned forward too look at him on the eyes.<br/>
"You truly are the lowest of the lowest, pathetic creature"</p><p>Dew's eyes locked with his, abnormally dilated and with a lost yet concentrated look, as if he was present physically, but he wasn't really there, or at least not completely. Johannes tilted his head curiously, loving to see the ghoul's eyes fluttering with pleasure and the ability to inspect him closely.</p><p>Dew's sharp claws had completely torn apart the sheets, leaving big holes on the fabric as he now scratched the exposed mattress, his tongue stuck out as he panted and loudly moaned, drooling all over himself. The relentless pounding of the clown was hitting against his sweet spot non-stop, quickly forcing a loud moan as Dewdrop suddenly tensed, cumming all over his flat stomach, various amounts of steam escaped out of his mouth as he twisted with pleasure to then continue begging, ready for more.</p><p>As Johannes fucked the ghoul senselessly he continued examining it from above, scanning every part of his heated body, soon enough his attention was drawn by the shinny mask and one of his hands slowly reached to grab the upper lip part of the mask to slowly slip it up. Dewdrop's eyes followed the clown's hand attentively, and as soon as he felt the mask being lift up his pupils sharpened and he snapped his sharp teeth, catching the gloved hand between his jaws and growling.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!!"<br/>
Johannes howled in pain pulling a couple times before the ghoul released his hand. He threw the glove away to reveal a deep wound on a couple of his fingers and the side of his hand as it profusely bleeded. The pounding slowed down, Johannes looked at the ghoul with a furious expression on his face. Dewdrop smiled with his blood smeared teeth, he happily licked and savoured it all, as the rust taste and smell made his body twist with pure arousal.</p><p>"You... You filthy beast! you're nothing more than a disgusting ordinary animal"<br/>
Johannes cursed him as he resumed the hard pounding now way more violent and furious.<br/>
Dewdrop moaned with each thrust and smiled at the man.</p><p>"You are the fucking pervert mating with and animal here"<br/>
He taunted, licking his teeth with a dark grin.</p><p>Johannes halted completely for a moment of awkward silence.</p><p>"...You're right and it feels so fucking good"<br/>
He resumed the violent pounding, smiling and laughing like a maniac.<br/>
Suddenly he pulled out and grabbed the sides of the ghoul to force his body to flip face down, Dewdrop immediately adjusted to the new position by lifting his hips up submissively, he made his ass dance from side to side as well as his tail.</p><p>"Don't stop, fuck me more!"<br/>
He pleaded.</p><p>Johannes grabbed the ghoul's buttocks, looking at his still tight ass as his hand dragged trough the creature's tail to pet it a little before grabbing the base of it. His other hand slapped one of Dew's cheeks.</p><p>"Little slut"<br/>
Johannes smirked enjoying the view of the ghoul's growing desperation.</p><p>"I'm a slut, I'm your little nasty slut!"<br/>
Dew reassured the clown desperately as he pushed his rear back closer to him.<br/>
"Fuck me, fuck me hard clown daddy! Fill me up! I want your cum inside me!"</p><p>The most perverted laugh escaped from Johannes as he quickly penetrated Dew once more, earning a loud submissive moan from him. He pulled from his tail as he pounded with an already fast pace, the smacking sound of their skin hitting each other echoed trough the room. The clown titled his head back and groaned.</p><p>"Fuuuck yeah, so nice and tight!"<br/>
The grip on the tail tightened as he spanked Dew's ass again.<br/>
"Come on whore, keep that dirty talk going, clown daddy likes it"<br/>
He laughed with the end of the sentence and tightened the pace.<br/>
Dew's eyelids fluttered almost drunk with the extreme arousal, he panted and moaned submissively non-stop.</p><p>"I-I want that big cock buried deep inside, daddy! Ahh! Fuck the hell out of me!"<br/>
The ghoul moaned as his tail twisted desperately, his body was now damped with sweat and trembled with overwhelming pleasure.<br/>
"Use me like your little toy, fill me with your seed, daddy!"</p><p>"You want my seed?"<br/>
Johannes asked breathlessly, feeling close to his peak but not wanting to end the fun so early, his thrusting became faster and rougher.</p><p>"Yes please! I want it inside, deep inside me!"<br/>
Dewdrop pleaded while leaking down onto the bed.</p><p>"You don't deserve it"<br/>
With a sadistic smile Johannes pulled out to cum all over the ghoul's back, all his cum dribbled down Dew's sweaty spine while Johannes moaned, loosing himself on his orgasm.</p><p>A frustrated yet orgasmic whine came from Dewdrop as he came as well, spurting more of his cum against the sheets, but his body still needed more and the mating need still lingered in his head.</p><p>"H-hng! F-fuck yes daddy! All over me!"<br/>
He mumbled as his eyes rolled back in his head, his weak legs trembled making his hips fall as he now humped against the bed desperately while his tail wagged from side to side excited.</p><p>Johannes breathed for a moment and as soon as he recovered all his senses he leaned on top of the ghoul, heavily breathing against his ear like a predator, he felt so empowered.<br/>
As soon as Dew felt the man's body against him he quickly pressed his ass against his cock, desperately rutting against it as he moaned.</p><p>"M-more, I wanna mate more"<br/>
He whimpered while panting.</p><p>Johannes looked at him silently, enjoying te sound and feel of such a needy creature, incredibly insatiable and begging him for more non-stop, he suddenly buried his nose on the ghoul's back deeply smelling it up to the back of his neck, inhaling all the heat scent of his sweaty skin. The pheromones immediately hit him, it felt like a natural rush popper, sending a spark of vigor through his body making him feel light-headed and extremely needy.<br/>
He sighed with ecstasy and slowly ran his longue tongue up the side of Dew's neck, feeling the ghoul's body shiver with arousal. Dewdrop bit his lip as his eyes rolled back.</p><p>"More... Mooore~"<br/>
He pleaded still rubbing his ass against his erection.</p><p>Feeling generous Johannes grabbed his cock to aim it, the tip resting against Dewdrop's entrance.</p><p>"There you go, now fuck yourself"<br/>
Johannes spoke with a low and raspy voice, dark and dominant as he now felt a sense of control over the creature.</p><p>"Hell yes"<br/>
Almost immediately Dewdrop pushed himself back onto the hard member, penetrating himself as he rocked back and forth desperately, panting steam and sinking his claws on the matress.<br/>
Johannes enjoyed to see the ghoul doing all the work while he intensely nuzzled his neck, teasing to bite down on it every now and then but never really doing it, he refused to leave his mark on such ordinary creature, even though it had already heavily marked him. One of his hands traveled up and down Dewdrop's sweaty abdomen, feeling the intense heat emanating from his body while the other hand petted his tail, twisting it around his finger like a telephone's cable to play with it.</p><p>The ghoul's pace quickly sped up, moving desperately while groaning, his tail suddenly curled tightly around Johannes's hand and arm before letting out some loud moans.<br/>
"Fuuuuck yeah!" His desperate voice shaked.<br/>
Johannes's hand then slipped under the back of Dew's mask to grab and pull from his hair, forcing his body up on all fours as he begun thrusting into the ghoul while still nuzzling his neck, the scent had become like a drug for him.<br/>
Dewdrop groaned with the pull in his hair as the clown was getting a little too confident with him, clearly overestimating his actual control over the ghoul, who now arched and rocked back in sync with the man's pounding, moaning non-stop.</p><p>The beast submissive behavior only encouraged Johannes to get more grabby and dominant, almost reassuring his confidence over his control, but he seemed to forget that it was only like this because Dewdrop felt like it, and he could switch his mind at any moment.</p><p>The thrusting quickly accelerated adopting once more a hard and deep pace, his hand playfully tugged from the ghoul's tail while the other tightened the grip in his hair, forcing Dew's head back making a large load of steam scape through the ghoul's mouth and nostrils as he growled, this time way more menacingly as a warning to the clown.<br/>
Johannes only laughed and panted, allowing himself to get lost on the tight and hot sensation of the ghoul's insides, he gave one last lick to Dew's neck before straightening back, enjoying the pheromones scent now stuck to his own body.</p><p>"Fuuuck you feel good little vermin"<br/>
The clown moaned right before grabbing both of Dewdrop's horns for support, pulling from them. This little gesture was enough to irritate and pull the switch back on the ghoul's head as he let out a feral growl, he moved away from Johannes and turned around to face him before charging against him, making the clown fall on his back on the matress.</p><p>Johannes felt his heart stop for a moment as the fake sense of control disappeared on a matter of seconds. He looked at the ghoul above him, giving it a big yet frightened smile, Dewdrop's lustful eyes were filled with anger, he showed his sharp teeth menacingly and groaned heavily as steam slipped through his nostrils, hitting right against the man's face.</p><p>On a pacifist manner Johannes's lifted his hands up to the sides, hoping his lack of resistance would somehow calm the beast down, but Dew didn't care the slightest as the ache to mate was striking his body relentlessly. His sharp claws pulled from Johannes's legs to bring him closer, his hard and hot throbbing cock pressed against the man's entrance. Johannes immediately looked at the ghoul and laughed nervously</p><p>"W-woah buddy, again? why don't you just take a little break an-"</p><p>He tried to persuade him but immediately tensed with the rough penetration and grabbed onto the sheets, drowning a whine with his pressed tight teeth.</p><p>"F-fuck you!"<br/>
His body writhed as Dewdrop begun pounding with a frantic pace, making his body burn in pain once more. Johannes groaned and whimpered, he instinctively wanted to fight back but he knew it was better for him not to. The claws of the ghoul moved, one sinking on his thigh while the other grabbed the side of his face, nailing down and breaking through his skin.<br/>
Almost involuntarily Johannes grabbed Dew's wrist from the hand on his face and pulled from it, fighting the ghoul's grip to release him, but this only infuriated him even more.</p><p>The pounding got maliciously violent as Dewdrop pulled his mouth closer to bite down on the side of the clown's neck, Johannes's eyes rolled back distressed as he allowed himself to scream and fight back harder, his other hand now desperately palmed the matress looking for his cane only to see the ghoul pushing it away with his tail, as soon as he heard the wooden cane hitting against the floor he begun trying to push the ghoul's body away with no result other than some aggressive growls from the beast.</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of fast approaching steps coming from outside grabbed his attention, Johannes threw his head back to look at the door, now hearing various mumblings from the other side.<br/>
Dewdrop suddenly freed his neck and pulled back to look at him, the clown looked back at the ghoul, the mask was now shadowing his eyes making them look like hollow cavities, sending a shiver down the Johannes's spine. Dew liked his teeth and lips slicked with the bright red blood from his neck and slowly pulled closer to his face, making Johannes panic and twist desperately, at this point he genuinely feared for his well being, he laughed in panic right before the ghoul bit down on the other side of his face with his powerful jaws and extremely sharp teeth as he pushed the violent pounding to it's limit.</p><p>Johannes's entire body tensed as he screamed in pain, almost howling in desperation, his hands frantically pushed the ghoul's body and face as he could feel the creature maliciously pulling from the bite to aggravate his pain.<br/>
The abrupt sound of the wooden door opening echoed trough the room, Johannes tried to see who it was but he could barely move his head trapped between the ghoul's claws and teeth. Dewdrop didn't react the slightest as he continued fucking with all his strength and speed, growling possessively and exhaling loads of steam.</p><p>"Johannes!!"</p><p>The clown recognized the anxious voice of Copia immediately and whined in response.</p><p>"Aether!"<br/>
Copia indirectly ordered the ghoul.</p><p>"Yes Papa"<br/>
Aether immediately rushed into the room.</p><p>Johannes's wet clumsy eyes barely distinguished what happened, he saw the silhouette of the strong ghoul approaching them and suddenly felt some pulling from the bite before he completely felt his body free from the fire ghoul, who now hissed and growled at the other ghoul.</p><p>Copia approached as well to quickly grab Johannes from beneath his arms and pull him away, accommodating his clothes and pants back on before pulling him out of the room. As soon as they rushed outside Swiss locked the door once more, leaving the two ghouls inside.</p><p>An intense silence took over the hallway with only the sound of fighting growls coming from inside the room and Johannes's heavy breathing, the clown catched his breath for a moment before straightening his head up to see Copia and a couple of ghouls looking at him with wide eyes, like curious cats amazed by something extraordinary, as he might not have noticed but most of the visible parts of his skin were covered on his blood, while most of his clothes were torn apart.</p><p>"Are you conscious?"<br/>
Copia asked worried while helping him stand straight.</p><p>Johannes nodded to him before turning his head to look at Rain and Swiss, who intensely stared at him.<br/>
Rain pulled his face a little closer while softly wagging his tail excited before speaking.</p><p>"You smell nice..."<br/>
He said, clearly perceiving the scent stuck to his clothes and body.</p><p>Copia and Johannes looked at each other alerted.</p><p>"You need to take a shower, right now."<br/>
Papa said as they rushed the hell out of there before another catastrophe unraveled.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>After staying the night in the clergy and having his wounds properly attended in the church's infirmary Johannes now enjoyed a peaceful cup of tea in Copia's office chambers.</p><p>"You truly are one of the boldest people I've met, Johannes"</p><p>"I couldn't help it... It was like leaving a candy in front of a child and expecting him to not take it, I swear it was the smell, I couldn't help myself"</p><p>"Yes yes, I understand it was your animal instincts acting up, but you know better!..." Copia sighed and sipped from his tea "I guess I am somewhat thankful of that animal side of yours... I doubt a regular human would have survived that experience and stay in one piece"</p><p>Johannes laughed when the sudden sound of knocking on the door interrupted their chatting.</p><p>"Go ahead!"<br/>
Copia allowed them to pass.</p><p>When the door opened Swiss politely bowed at the two men before handing Johannes his cane and hat recovered from Dewdrop's room before parting away.</p><p>Johannes contemplated the heavy claw marks on the cane, brushing his fingers over it.</p><p>"A very nice souvenir, don't you think?"<br/>
Copia said while chuckling and sipped more tea.</p><p>"Funny how the same creature that called me daddy tried to tear my skin apart"</p><p>Copia choked on his tea at his mate's comment while Johannes tightly grabbed the cane and smiled.</p><p>"I'll treasure it like a trophy"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>